Sierra Haven Winchester
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: Dean has a daughter who is 14 and full of energy and is a lot like her daddy. Sierra's mom died when she was young and Dean took her in after finding out that she was his daughter. WARNING: SPANKING of a minor. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!


Sierra Haven Winchester

Summary: Dean has a daughter who is 14 and full of energy and is a lot like her daddy. Set in season 2 I guess.

Note: Sierra's mom died when she was young and Dean took her in after finding out that she was his daughter. I won't mention her mom other then to say that she's dead that's really her only part in the story. Also Dean was 16 when the girl got pregnant and he had already left town so he didn't know about his kid until the mom was killed.

Also: If you leave a review that's fine but BE NICE! There is no reason at all to be rude just because you don't like my story. I'm not breaking any rules and I'm not making you read the story. So please don't insult or bash me. Telling me you don't like it or asking questions because you don't understand something is fine but being mean is immature and uncalled for. It takes courage for people to post stories on here so please be respectful to those of us who do.

Warning: Spanking of a minor. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN DO NOT READ THIS. IF YOU READ IT ANYWAYS THEN DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN BECAUSE ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR READING IT.

Chapter One: "Don't make pull this car over."

14 year old Sierra sat in the car with her daddy she was in the backseat because it was late at night and they were traveling on the road. At around 7 PM Dean usually had her get in the back because that's where she always fell asleep when she was tired and they still had a long way to go on the drive. She was full of pent up energy and had already heard the dreaded threat of "Don't make me pull this car over." which had been growled at her by her father. However even that didn't seem to stop her from getting into everything and anything she could get her hands on. It was late and she wasn't tired at all and she was used to being in the car for hours on end. She was even used to falling asleep in the backseat but tonight she just couldn't seem to settle down and her father was getting more annoyed by the second.

Dean looked at her in the review mirror and said sternly "Settle down. If I have to tell you again your butts mine." he warned and he meant it. Dean Winchester loved his daughter but sometimes the kid really knew how to drive him nuts. He had never thought of himself as the family man but now that he had a daughter he couldn't imagine his life without her. He had also never thought of himself as the dad that would spank his kid but surprisingly he found that it seemed to work like nothing else did.

Its not like he could really ground her. I mean ground her from what? All she really owned that was takeble was a cellphone, an MP3 player, some clothes, Some books, and a lap top used for homework and research only. He wasn't gonna take her phone. She needed that in case he wasn't around and needed to get in touch. He wasn't gonna take her MP3 player cause taking the kids music was just plain mean. He wouldn't take her clothes or her books so really there was nothing to ground her from. But Dean had come up with the spanking idea because of his own father and his experience with his brother Sam when they were younger. His father had blistered both their butts in the past and on occasion Dean had spanked Sam and now he found himself slipping into Winchester beat down mode when his kid started pushing it like this.

She huffed and kicked the seat in annoyance and sat back but just as fast she was sitting right back up again glaring "We been in this damn car for the past 4 hours!" she complained.

Dean raised a brow then slowly pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. He had warned her.

And lets face it Dean Winchester didn't like repeating himself.

He opened the car door and opened the backseat door grabbing her leg and pulled her out while she squirmed and protested but Dean easily manhandled her.

He sat on the hood of his baby and then flipped his other baby across his lap.

Dean then started peppering her behind with sound swats.

He began to lay on rapid fire swats all over her behind. She winced and then after a few more her legs began to kick of their own accord. She had no control over her body's reactions to the spanking. It was painful. It was humiliating and her bottom felt like it was slowly beginning to be set on fire. Tears pricked her eyes pretty early on. Dean gave her ten more swats just as fiery hot as all the others and she was crying when he was done.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. He didn't think there was anything he hated more then having to spank his little girl. He wasn't really a mushy guy but he still had the daddies little girl weakness.

He pulled her up into a hug and rubbed her back til she calmed down some and then he held back a laugh when he saw her yawn. The spanking had gotten rid of whatever energy she had left and now she was exhausted and ready for to go to sleep. He wiped away the remaining tears though there were still tear tracks down her face he helped her back into the backseat then he got behind the wheel and after a few minutes of driving he heard her soft deep breathing signaling that she had fallen asleep.

Dean kept driving towards their destination.

TBC...

yeah it was a little short but that's okay its just the first chapter and its really late so I need to sleep I just wanted to get this posted. Each chapter will get longer more then likely and I may add other characters in but these are all mostly gonna be scenes with Dean and Sierra.

Note: There was a reviewer that said Dean would NEVER spank his kid. Well really we don't know that because he never had a kid and I happen to think that if his kid went too far he would spank them. He sure was hell wouldn't just let them run wild and do whatever they wanted. That's BAD PARENTING and in this story I am having Dean as a good parent who makes his kid pay the consequences when the kid crosses the line. He won't spank her all the time because Dean really isn't that much of a hard ass. But I am well aware of how Dean is. I roleplay him on facebook so you don't need to tell me what he would and wouldn't do when it comes to kids. You don't really know because the only kid he had was Emma and he let Sam shot Emma. However my point is that we don't really know for sure what he would do when facing his own disobedient kid. This is MY story and its MY interpretation of what Dean would do. I think he would spank his kid. Especially if she messed with his prized car the impala. Hell I think he would even spank Sam if Sam kicked the impala. I am never gonna write Dean as a push over father who lets his kids walk all over him and do whatever they want because honestly I don't see Dean as that kind of parent. And I don't think grounding really does any good especially since they are on the road all the time and spanking is over fast and its just how I assume Dean would punish his kid. If you don't agree that's fine, but don't sit there and complain or act like you are right and I am wrong. I clearly warn that there is spanking in the story weather you accept that or not is your business but if you decide to read it anyways then you only have yourself to blame. You shouldn't read something you don't agree with.


End file.
